Of Monsters and Men
by GusCGC
Summary: The Blind Eye was able to stop the twins before the tragedy. Happy ending or so everyone thought. The lines between the worlds are now blurry, Man and Creatures now share the same room. Alternate version of Perfect Falls. Step into the dark side. Reviews, please!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Still looking for the right line to follow a good plot. Let's see how this one works…

* * *

 **1\. Before the Fall**

There was an old record playing. He knew the song well. It was so appropriate for that night in particular. " _Devil's gonna git you_ " in the marvelous voice of Bessie Smith taking him back to the quiet life in California that he once had. So beautiful but so it was what stood before him, all the members he had been able to gather in the past months. They all have been talking the matter over the night and with the first lights, a decision was taken, plans were made and a hideout was chosen. He still had his doubts but it was the only thing they could do to prevent the disaster. And yet, somewhere deep down his mind, he wished for a different outcome. A way to save the only man he had come to call 'friend'. But a whole dimension was at stake and sentiment had to be ruled out.

They kept watch over the Shack and its only inhabitant for day, weeks and saw him slowly falling into insanity. The brilliant scientist was becoming a prisoner of his own home, his mind and paranoia. He did saw them in their cloaks but he never made the connection. He did send a postcard and it was then when they decided that they had to take action.

A snow storm was falling. The Shack stood quietly in the middle of the forest, covered with a white blanket. A lonely figure crossed the distance between the road and the cot stopping at the very door. A knock on the door and not two seconds after, a crossbow appeared right in front of the visitor. Stanford Pines had finally reached the peak of his paranoia and the stranger knew it.

"Who is it? Have you come to steal my eyes?" he yelled.

"Boy, I can always count on you for a warm welcome" snorted the traveler and the scientist lowered his weapon, a still unsure since the man hadn't taken off his hood. But it had to be Stan, nobody could cross a storm like that just to see him. "You haven't changed much, Sixer. That's good" wait! That voice. Could that be…? Stanford pulled the man inside the shack and took down the hood with an impatient movement.

"Fi… Fids? But I thought you…" was a that another trick pulled by Bill Cipher?

"Forgot? Small change in plans, old friend" this only made Ford shine a flashlight on his pupils making the other scientist wince. "Hey! I said I was glad to see you. What's this about?"

"Uh? No, nothing. Come in, come in" the six-fingered man walked inside and Fiddleford glanced around. The place hadn't changed much since his last visit. His old colleague seemed uneasy about something.

"You ok, Sixer?"

"I was expecting my brother. I summoned him here" Ford rubbed his tired eyes. "Is not that, well… I'm surprised to see you, Fids, and happy but I was hoping to see Stanley. We have things to talk about"

"I thought you two had a fight"

"We did but I still worry about him. He's my twin, after all, and I'm the eldest. I have to make sure he's safe. I'll talk to him and then, well, I dunno. You're probably still mad at me and I can't blame you" the Jersey man leaned on his table filled of books and notes.

"… Did you run the last test, Ford? Is the portal still active?" Fiddleford walked slowly towards him, touching the Memory Gun in his pocket.

"No" a long silence followed.

"What?" the engineer's fingers lifted from the gun.

"I shut it down" he turned to face his colleague. "You were right, Fids. You were right all along and I didn't listen. I don't deserve your forgiveness or my grant. I'm a fraud"

"You're not a fraud, Sixer. You got carried away and I understand"

"I wish I could make it up to ya. Once I'm done talking with Stan, I'll begin with dismantling the portal and I could use some help"

"…" Fiddleford then noticed the red covered book with the golden six fingers. It was number one. "Ford, where are the others?"

"I hid them away"

"Oh, and this one?"

"It will soon be crossing the ocean in the hands of my brother. No one will lay eyes on my work" Ford picked it up. McGucket put again his hand in his pockets to find a small object hidden inside. "That's decided. Once we are finished with the portal, I might move away from here. Who knows, I might go back to the Uni" the Jersey man sighed and looked at his watch. "That's strange. Stanley should be here by now"

"There's a large blizzard out there. Is hard to move about" they both looked through the window.

"You don't know Stanley like do"

"So it seems" Fiddleford felt the glass in his pocket. "Ford, have you thought about going back to New Jersey?"

"No. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in my father's pawn shop" he snorted. A figure appeared through the woods. The six-fingered man ran to the door while Fiddleford was making sure that his plan b was ready to take action. For a few seconds, he thought his old colleague was back, the wise and caring man he once knew but now he was certain. That man was long gone. After a few seconds, he could hear the two brothers talking. Fiddleford's group was outside waiting. The engineer shone a little light and his team started moving towards the door while he handled the delicate part. "Perhaps later, Lee. Right now, we got things to do. My colleague, Fiddleford, has come to help me with some unfinished business but before that, there's something I have to show you. Something you won't believe" Ford crossed the room and Fiddleford had his part glance of Stanley Pines. Twins, indeed. Similar yet slightly different, or in technical terms, monozygotic twins. They were identical in appearance but he could tell Stan was broader than Ford and the way they carried themselves was different. These twins were once fancy paranormal figure. No wonder they attracted other abnormalities.

"Look, I've been around the world, okay? Whatever it is, I'll understand"

"…" Ford glanced at his colleague who nodded and followed them both downstairs. Once in the basement, they faced the portal and Stanley was breathless.

"There is _nothing_ about this I understand" the con artist admitted.

"It's a trans-universal gateway, a punched hole through a weak spot in our dimension. I created it to unlock the mysteries of the universe. But it could just as easily be harnessed for terrible destruction. That's why I shut it down and hid my journals, which explained how to operate it. There's only one journal left. And you are the only person I can trust to take it" that comment made Stan smile and Fiddleford stifled a grunt.

"Even more than your science buddy?" Stanley turned towards the engineer.

"Fids and I are colleagues, Lee. You are family"

"Ok, so you want me to have this and do what?" the con man blinked.

"He wants you to leave him alone, just like he has done with everybody else" said Fiddleford before Ford could reply. "I thought you wanted to do things right, Sixer" McGucket frowned.

"And I do. What's gotten into you, Fids?"

"You are giving away your life's work to someone who can hardly tell a trout from a shock"

"HEY!" Stanley angrily faced Fiddleford. The engineer tried not to look scared. "And just who do you think you are, pal? You are no better than me" Lee was ready to punch the lights out of him but Ford held him back. "Why are you standing up for him, pointdexter? He just called you an idiot"

"Ley, please. I'm sure there's a reason behind all this"

"I'll tell you the reason. This guy's jealous"

"Suure. You are giving away the future of your investigations, Stanford. And to who? A caveman who ruined your life and who will sell that journal for a new brain because his twin got both while you were in your mother's womb"

"One more word and I'll skin you, you smarty pants"

"Your brother was right. He does not deserve you. He deserves way better than a mindless piece of meat"

"That's it!" Stanley pulled hard enough to break free. Ford had no choice but to step between them, receiving the powerful blow that made him fall into the ground. His whole face became a ball of pins and needles as the pain ran over his whole skull. Ford's brain ached and twisted. His twin instantly kneeled by his side. "SIXER! You ok?" Stanley was careful not to touch. "Am sorry, Six. I…"

"…" Stanford said nothing. He understood. His twin and his colleague helped him up into his feet. A small pinch in the neck made him blink. The world was still woozy around him.

"You should lie down, Ford. It's getting late. And your brother should be on his way with that book if you really want him to get rid of it" grumbled Fiddleford and Stanley stared at them both.

"You're not going to send me away, are you? He was just bluffing, right?"

"…"Ford said nothing. His jaw was pulsing in pain and he was beginning to feel lightheaded.

"Sixer? He is just joking, right? You called me so I could stay, right? To help you"

"…" again nothing.

"Ford? Stanford?" the twins exchange glances. "No. No, no, no! NO! I'm not leaving you here on your own with this piece of runt, you hear me? I just got here!"

"Stanley… please… understand"

"Understand what? That you want to get rid of that book and get rid of me?"

"No… never"

"You are still mad after ten years! For a stupid mistake!"

"Ruined… my… life…"

"I didn't mean to and you know it! I've been in prison, living in a car, starving, haunted… RAPED! Stashed in a car trunk, Stanford! I was ALONE!" these words made the scientist open his eyes wide. His little brother, his twin, his own flesh fending for himself in a cruel world and getting beaten time after time. And all because he cared more about some university. Stanford looked down in shame. How could he leave his little brother alone in the hands of such monsters? "I came because you are my brother, my twin. We were once the best team ever. You were my last hope!"

"…"

"Why do you torture him so?" growled Fiddleford.

"Can it, IQ!"

"You cost him his future!"

"And you want to take away his present!" Stanley was ready to punch the engineer this time when he saw his brother grabbing his arm with the little strength he had left.

"I… sorry" whispered Ford.

"What?"

"Sorry" Ford muttered. He could feel his body going numb and his brain shutting down but before that, he looked up and gave out a smile for his brother. "S… Stan… ley" Ford closed his eyes. He fell as gently as a tree falls. Stan caught him softly between his arms.

"Stanford? Stanford! C'mon, Sixer! Wake up! I just got you back, c'mon!" the brother shook him but the man remained motionless. "Don't leave me hanging. High six?" a shadow posed behind him and the whole world became dark. Both brothers stood motionless on the ground while McGucket and the rest of the Blind Eye looked at them. Ivan was smiling and in seconds, he was pointing his Memory Gun towards them but the leader's hand stood in his way.

"We should get rid of them both. They know too much and you said it yourself, the six-fingered one has links with that demon"

"Aye, Ford has a link with the one-eyed beast but we must not harm'im. We don't want the demon's attention, do we?" he turned towards his allies and they nodded. "As long as we can find a way to keep them both away from Gravity Falls, it will be enough" Fiddleford gently touched Ford's cheek. "I have ways to do that and without over-using our invention. We will make the Pines happy again but far from this accursed place" they went upstairs and set the twins on a corner. Fiddleford looked through the documentation until he found what he was looking for, a small file. "This will do. And as for lil'Stan, perhaps there's a way to get him back to New Jersey. But all in good time. Let's make sure first that the horror down stairs will remain shut down and as for these two…" McGucket typed in the gun and fired two shots that shone like two dying starts. "They will never know what have done here" Fiddleford smiled as one of his allies gave him the journal. "This will stay for safe keeping while we look for the other two" he stared at the twins. "I'm beginning to understand why that devil likes you so much, Sixer. And for that reason, you and your brother will never set a foot in Gravity Falls"

GF

It felt cold, wet. He no longer knew for long he had been inside the dark depths of his brain but apparently, it was longer than what his brain kept on telling him. His memories were hazy, too blurry to make out anything. Or at least, for a few minutes until he found himself in that void filled with books, parchments, blueprints and chess pieces where he first met his Muse. Stanford thought he would never see this place again and almost wish for it. He looked around with misery. He was again in the hands of the most despicable of all creatures, one that he once believed to be his friend.

" **Well, well, well, well** " the unmistakable triangle figure appeared before him with a smug on his only eye. " **If it isn't my old pal. Sixer, my boy! I thought you would never come back!** "

"Bill Cipher… I'm not here because I want to, you yellow creep!"

" **Yeah, I guessed that much. Boy, sure your buddy Fiddlesticks knows how to make a mess! I just checked inside your melon and is Waterloo in there** " he knocked the side of the scientist's head.

"Wait, what?"

" **Remember that nice gun that can wipe your brain clean? He just used it with you. Not as much as I would like to but he did. The Banjo Man is now officially a man! Sort of speaking** " the demon laughed. " **You and your brother are on your way back home, kid** "

"WHAT? If this is one of your tricks, Bill…!"

" **Hahahahahahahaha! I wish. But no, this is all your old buddy's doing. You know? It really has taken me by surprise. He thinks he has saved the world and so on and so forth. He can be really babe in arms when he wants to** " the triangle demon made a chair appear. " **Fidsticks has dismantled the portal and took away your journal, IQ! He thinks that by doing so, I will stay away. And he's right, in a sense, but not so much** "

"You still can make it into our world"

" **As sharp as ever, Fordsie. You should pick your friends more carefully** "

"Indeed" he glared at Bill. "Why have you brought me here?"

" **I just wanted to have a good look at you before we part ways, Sixer. You'll see me again, that's a promise but I'll let you out of the hook for now** "

"Uh, why?"

" **Cuz right now you're useless to me. Thanks to Fidsticks, I can get anything from you at the moment so I'll let you walk this once. But know this, I'll be watching** "

"Why would Fiddleford come to this? Is not like him"

" **Believe me, it is** " they both went quiet. " **You know what? I'll let you into a little secret, Fordsie. I'm a big fan of that human tale of the living puppet. I was hoping you could be the one for me but you're getting too old, IQ. I need something fresh and since you like playing the talking bug, I'll let you choose my next toy** "

"You're insane if you think I'll help you picking your next victim!"

" **You'll do it one way or another, Sixer. But have it your way, call me from the East Coast, I have a crave for pork rolls** "

"Humph" the scientist frowned and the world shook around them. "Hu? What's happening?"

" **You're waking up, big boy. Someone's calling you** " the world began to fade. " **Well, so long, Six Fingers. Send me your best puppet!** " Bill cackled and Ford felt like he was about to be crushed but when he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself in a clear room. The demon's laughter was really the heartbeat monitor and the voices of the background were nurses and doctors talking. He was in a hospital and dozing next to him was Stanley, who has holding his hand. The previous events were hazy in his mind but if what Bill said was true, then all he once hold dear were gone. Or at least everything that had been his life for the past years. Stanley was by his side and even if he was still mad at him for the project incident, at least they were together. And that meant that they still had a fighting chance. Although he kept asking himself why was he now useless to Bill, what did he meant? And why mention Pinocchio? With this questions in his head, he went back to sleep.

* * *

This is an alternate version of my fic "Perfect Falls".

A little darker but I'll try to keep the humor of the original.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review!

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Moving on, lads. Little to say.

Thank u so much for the review, Brenne!

* * *

 **2\. The Sleeping Beast**

"Ford? Hey, Sixer?" a voice called the scientist from the depths of his mind and a gentle sun ray hit his eyes. Stanford winced and blinked. His vision was blurry and that could only mean that he didn't have his glasses on. "Here, lemme help you" something dark reached for his nose and his surroundings became clear. Stanley was smiling with a breakfast tray on his knees. Judging by the walls and the machinery, they were in a hospital. Question was what rest home and in what place. "Eh, I know I shouldn't have, you know, eaten so much but I was starving and…"

"Never mind. I'm glad you're here, Stan. When I woke up last night I was scared to death until I saw you there. You can eat as much as you want"

"Gee, thanks, Sixer. I haven't had a decent meal in months. Do you have any idea of how did we ended up here?"

"No and I must say it makes me uneasy. What it's the last thing you remember?"

"Getting to that stupid town, walking towards your shack and walking past the door. Nothing else. I do remember you have something important to tell me but that's all. You?"

"I opened the door for you, took you in and… Oh, no!" something in his mind clicked and he tried to get up to search his coat. A pang of pain in his back prevented him from doing so. Ford felt hard on his bed and began to shiver. He could feel his legs but they wouldn't budge. He tried with all his might but nothing happened. A terrible realization hit him. He was crippled and that explained Bill's words of being useless to him. "God"

"What? What is it? You ok?"

"I can't stand up"

"What?"

"I can't get up, Stanley. I'm stuck"

"No. No, no, no, no! NO! C'mon!" the con man grabbed his brother from the arm to try help him but that only made the scientist scream in pain. Stanley blinked and helped him back to his resting position. "This can't be happening"

"…" Ford let the tears wash his face. For an hour, they remained silent until one of the nurses took away the tray and one of the doctors walked in. Stanford gulped. He knew what he was about to say. His twin stood up right next to him.

"Uh, Mr. Pines?"

"Yes?" they both answer.

"Wow. Uh, wow! Twins! Now this is a surprise! I meant him" he muttered and pointed towards the one in bed. "We have just finished with the results of your tests"

"Tests? How long have I been here?" Ford blinked.

"A whole week in coma" this made the scientist gulp even harder. "We were quite worried about you. Your brother woke up two hours after you were both brought here by the police. We did a full scan, blood tests and a few more things to see what was wrong with you, sir"

"Well, he can't walk. Is that good enough for you?" grumbled Stan.

"We noticed, Mr. Pines, and I'm afraid it happened due to the brain concussion and tissue frostbite"

"Say, what?" the younger twin was getting impatient.

"Stanley, calm down. Please, explain. My brother is not much of technical terms, doctor"

"According to the officers, you were found in the back of the truck. You were suffering of hypothermia and you almost froze to death. Your twin had minor bumps and his body reacted well to the bathtub therapy but you had a more severe hit. You were over your brother so you took most of the damage, Mr. Pines. You had a concussion and your legs suffered from the cold and the anesthetic we found in your system. We ain't sure if it is permanent or temporary"

"An anesthetic?" Stan glanced towards his brother but Ford didn't answer.

"Go on"

"The rest is well, except for eating disorders and lack of sleep. In about a week or two, you will be able to go home. And, sir, I'm honored to have met someone with polydactylism"

"Thank you, doctor. That'll do" Ford was able to read the label on top of the report: George Washington University Hospital. They had made it across the whole country!

"I´ll come back in a while to see how you're doing" the doctor left.

Ford lied back and began to tie the links in his head while Stanley was still mulling about the whole thing. A truck? An anesthetic? Someone had kidnapped them? Why? Was Bill right and this was all Fiddleford's work? And if so, what had become of his journal? His research?

"Earth calling nerd! What the heck is going on here, pointdexter? How did we end up in a truck? Where are we?"

"In Washington"

"Are you kidding me? We have been dragged across the States? Why? How? We're lucky that I'm allowed in this one but, how did we end up in a truck? And why were you drugged? And… WHERE'S MY CAR?"

"Stanley, calm down"

"Am not going to calm down. Ford, someone has just bumped us and send us miles from Oregon"

"2,804 miles to be precise"

"Gee, thanks for the trivia, road map. Now what?"

"Give me my coat, please. Please, Stan. I need to check something" Stanford breathed in and Stanley gave it to him. "Thanks"

"Any brilliant ideas, IQ?"

"First one is to stay calm" he searched his pockets. His wallet was intact. All his money and papers were there but his journal was missing. Bill had said the truth. Fiddleford had exiled them for good.

"Right"

"Second is that I think I know who did this"

"What's your guess, Sherlock?"

"My old colleague buddy and lab partner, Fiddleford McGucket. I can't remember it but that only means that he did this"

"Wait, what?"

"He has a memory gun. He uses it to erase memories"

"Not following"

"Isn't it odd that neither of us remembers what happened after you walked into my house the other night?"

"Now that you mention, yes" nodded Stanley. "But what does that mean?"

"It means that Fiddleford wants us out of Gravity Falls. He probably drugged me, knocked you out, use the gun and sent us all the way to New Jersey but the police stopped the truck before it could get there. Our only way now is home, back to the pawn shop"

"… Some friend you got there" Stanley sat down. "I can't even enter New Jersey, not to mention Pa's place, and you're stuck in that bed and…"

"I'll get up, Stanley. One way or another. I'm not a child anymore" they shared a glance and Stan smiled.

"I know. I'm just… Too much to take in" a long pause followed. "I dunno if I was able to tell you this but I'm happy to have you back, Sixer"

"Me too, Lee. And this dire moment you're the best person I can have here" they both looked down. "I remember what you told me… That you barely ate, were trapped in a car… raped… I can't imagine what you been through. And to think, I wasn't there for you"

"You were busy, I guess" Stan didn't want to have that talk and Ford neither but it was unavoidable. "You had your studies and fancy house"

"I was alone most of the time and that didn't prevent me from picking bad companies"

"He! Then we're two"

"We're twins, Stan. It's not so strange" they went quiet. "Still, that doesn't make feel better. I ruined my friendship with Fiddleford, I almost doomed Gravity Falls and I…" he looked at his brother. "I betrayed my best friend in the whole wide world" Stan stared at him. "I let you down, Lee. You came to my aid and I got you tangled in all this. This should never have happened" he hid his face between his hands. "I should have stood for you that night; I should have talked to Pa. He's not going to let you in if we make it to New Jersey"

"Bah, no big deal! I'm thirty years old"

"You're not going to stay in the streets, Lee. You had enough"

"I'm older to see to my things, Sixer"

"Yes, but not to be run by them"

"I broke your project, remember? Pa won't be very happy to see me as empty-handed as I left" he got up and headed for the door. "I might start fresh… again"

"…" he had forgotten about that.

"I ruined your life, Stanford. So you best be on your way home .Say Ma hello for me"

"I can't go home without you, Stanley. It's true I'm still mad about that but it won't keep me from doing what's right this time. If I go home, so are you. I'm a terrible older brother but at least, I have to try and do my thing" he really cursed his inability to walk under his breath.

"I'm the terrible brother, Ford. Don't sweat it"

"You saved me many times, Lee. You stood for me and believed in me. You helped me see that I was more than a six-fingered freak. I was a fool thinking that I was smarter than you and deserved better. Perhaps I'm a real freak show inside and outside"

"But you do and you're the brains, not me" the twin sat near the bed. "And don't call that to yourself EVER. You're not a freak, Sixer. You're different and that's it. You're smarter than Crampelter and all those jerks"

"You survived all these years thanks to your wits, Stan, and you came to my place even when I didn't deserve it" Ford took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Lee. For everything. That night I was so caught up between the project and the idea of my future that I forgot about my present. I forgot my brother and snapped without thinking. I acted like a fool that night. I didn't listen to you, I just yelled and got frustrated. I let Pa kick you out, left you alone in a cruel world and I neglected you. I'm sorry, Ley. I should have stood for you, even be kicked out with you" a lonely tear ran down.

"… It wasn't all your fault, pointdexter, so don't give yourself so much credit. I was an idiot too. I didn't understand that all this, the weird things, the spooks, the freaky stuff is part of you because you are, well, again, special. Ya need things that are not normal, just like you, and I didn't understand that. That career could have been your dream come true, making your place in the world and I ruined it because I was selfish, Ford. I was scared of losing you, of losing our promise, our bond, my grades… I forgot too that you were my brother. More important, my twin. I was upset about my breaking up with Carla, I broke your invention and I didn't understand why you were so mad. Now I know and I'm sorry, Sixer. I'm the reason we're here"

"Lee, you are not the reason. You would have noticed the scams I had met with just one glance. I was an idiot and my lust for knowledge brought us here. I got so carried away with my search and need for attention that I hurt my friends, my family. I always thought my home was somewhere my hands didn't have so much attention but perhaps, I got it wrong. I already got a home with you"

"…" they both went quiet. "What do we do now?"

"We need to go to Jersey and I might have an idea about your little state problem" Ford searched through his pocket until he found a small card and began to dial in the phone. "But I will need you to do whatever I tell you"

"Just do your magic, Sixer. And what about my car?"

"I'll think of something, I promise. But can't go back, it's too risky"

"Watch me"

"Stanley. Listen, I'll get your car back, I swear, but please trust me"

"Ok, ok"

Six hours later, night was falling over the city. The Pine's pawn shop was closed. Ma had been all day waiting for a call from the police telling her that her boys were either dead or alive. Since the first notice from five days before, the woman was at the end of her rope and Pa couldn't bear facing his clients. Shermie spent the whole day studying in the house of a classmate and was gotten ready for his finals. With a bit of luck, his not-so-secret-girlfriend and him will soon be given the news to his parents but not until that was tied, not with his brothers hanging from a thread.

"I'm home!" he walked into the flat. Nobody answered. Ma had fallen asleep on the couch and Pa was downstairs. "Don't cheer all at the same time" Sherman huffed and lay down his books in a chair. The phone started to ring and he picked it up to not wake up Ma. "Pines Pawn Shop, can I help you?"

"If you don't improve that, you'll never sell anything, you knucklehead!"

"Ford?"

"Getting hot but no"

"Stanley!"

"Bingo! What clued you in?" Stan sat next to his brother who was asleep.

"You all right?"

"I've been better. How's school?"

"Am doing well. You? I saw some of your commercials. So did Pa, he said you had become a bigger cheater"

"Nah! I was trying to make a living. Selling things is harder than what it looks" he shrugged.

"Where are you?"

"We're in Washington. Doctors are taking good care of us"

"Us?"

"Ford's here with me" Stan sent a quick glance towards his brother. "He's asleep right now and really deserves it. He has been working all afternoon so we can go somewhere after this"

"Wasn't he in Oregon?"

"You said it yourself, kid: Was" sigh. "He had trouble with a colleague and, well, he asked me to come by, things got uglier and we ended up here. If he hadn't been for him, we would have died inside a truck"

"We know. Cops phoned the other day. They said it was a miracle you were alive"

"Hey, we're Pines. We're tough. Ma must to have gone dingbats"

"You said it" Sherman smiled. "So, you're really coming home?"

"As soon as we get this fixed. Keep it quiet for now, ok?"

"You got it. I guess you mean it because of Pa, right?"

"Smart kid" a large smug appeared in Stan's face.

"I got a girlfriend, you know?"

"Ok, ok. So you're a man"

"Pretty much"

"Don't get so confident, Shermie, or I'll punch you hard. Take good care of them, kiddo"

"Yessir. You too, Stan, and keep an eye on Ford, ok?"

"Ye got yourself a deal" nodded Stanley. He sat down again and after fetching himself some dinner, he felt asleep, knowing everything was looking up despite their current predicament. Little did he knew that a certain beast was far from done with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Getting on with the story, lads!

And thank u, Barbacar, for dropping in.

* * *

 **3\. Demon**

Fiddleford sat back in the shack. A week had gone by since the twins left the place and his plan to keep them away was going smoothly. He had heard of Ford's arrangements but right now, he had something else in mind. The one-eyed creature was not going to just sit and wait for the twins to come back because they would obviously be back some day. And when that that fateful date arrived, they had to be ready to have them captured as soon as they set foot in Gravity Falls but, how was he going to do that? All his colleagues of the Blind Eye had left, he was alone and so, he could finally rest after a long day of working.

" **Fiddleford…** " said a well-known voice.

"Hu? Who's there?" he looked around but saw no one. "Answer me" nothing. Perhaps it was just his mind playing tricks.

" **Fiddleford…** " again.

"I'm in no mood for games" he tried to sound menacing.

" **Fiddlesticks…** " that nickname. Could it be? He turned and saw in horror that the shack now resembled the freak show he once went to see along with Ford but this one had real creatures and looked all too similar to the inhabitants of the valley. " **I thought you would never pick up the phone, gee! It's been a long time!** " hovering over his head was Bill Cipher himself but he looked different as if something was missing.

"What do you want from me? The portal's closed!"

" **Yeah, I saw that and Fordsy is gone. Nice job with the eraser, Fids** "

"What do you want?"

" **The same as you. You want to keep the twins happy and safe, so do I** "

"Yeah, sure"

" **You don't believe me?** "

"Why should I? You have caused nothing but pain and destruction"

" **Geez, now you sound like my mother. Oh, well. Listen, I can help you with the preparations for the twins and I'm pretty sure that you want to smack me hard so mind this. To do so, all I need is your cooperation. No deals, no shaking hands. Just you and I beating each other till Kingdom come. Fine. But to do so, you'll need a plan** "

"And you have one?"

" **Of course, Fids. I always do but for now, all you need to know is that I'll need a little favor when Sixer comes back but I'll save that for later. Right now, I have an important question for you** "

"Which one?" the scientist blinked.

" **You want to make people happy, fine. You want to protect them, marvelous. But have you thought about that wiping for real? You erase memories but as long as they live in Gravity Falls, they'll be in contact with all that. You can't be zapping them every day** "

"That's not a question, Bill"

" **No but, what if there's a better way of keeping them safe of all the anomalies? The monster wouldn't be coming anymore if they didn't have reasons to do so** "

"Just like that?"

" **Just like that, Fids. Think about it. What attracts monsters?** "

"I dunno"

"… **The smell, you dumbbell! You humans smell, well, like humans. If you didn't smell like that, then you would be safe** "

"And that's it?"

" **Absolutely** "

"And you can do that? Erase the smell?"

" **Of course, silly! I told you, I want this town ready to greet the twins when they come back and with no strings attached**. **And all I need to proof that is a guinea pig, or in other words, a regular guy, a human that nobody will miss. Let me show you how this works and you'll see what I mean** "

"You are going to do an experiment" that wasn't a question.

" **You rather try it on yourself?** "

"… No" Cipher smiled at that expected reaction. Fiddleford wasn't going to try some test and put his whole brotherhood, town and life in jeopardy.

" **Then it's just like that, Fids. Find me a human, a regular one and I'll show you** " the demon smiled and the zodiac appeared around him. " **Until then, you have all the time in the universe. Class dismissed! Tootles!** " he disappeared with a wink. Fiddleford was still not sure if listening to Bill was a good idea. The freak show was staring at him in quite an unsettling fashion but before he could say anything, he was back in the chair. For a few minutes, he considered asking Ford about it but he quickly dismissed the idea. He wanted the twins far from the valley, safe, and if they were to come back, then he would make sure that it won't be for long. Meanwhile, Cipher sat on his dimension. The nightmares were circling around him with glee, hoping for the great news but the triangle remained silent. He had to make sure that the Six-Fingered man returned to Gravity Falls or else, his chances of ruling that dimension will disappear. " **How's our little pet project coming to?** " they took a glance at the bubble where he could see Ford sleeping in his hospital bed. The man's legs were slowing recovering from the hypothermia and from what Bill had heard, Fiddleford had send Stanley's car to the hospital through a messenger in order to have as little things from the twins as possible. How he kept track of his old colleague was still a mystery to Bill but he was sure that that would be revealed eventually.

"What are going to do with them, Bill?" asked Pyros but the yellow didn't answer. He had made a very risky move with Sixer but if there was any chance of ruling that dorky town, the elder Pines twin was his best choice. With a bored expression, he waved his hand and the bubble became white.

" **Come Out, Come Out, Wherever You Are** "

GF

Stanley opened an eye. His brother was fast asleep. So many things had happened in the last days and they just got more interesting. Just one day after waking up in hospital, they received a call from Stanford's university. They were impressed with his paperwork about abnormalities and had decided to give him the whole thing. Stanford knew at once that it was the resume Fiddleford wrote out of his notes. The scientist wanted at first to argue but decided to accept knowing that his old colleague had sent it to make sure that he would stay away from Oregon. After all, he was going to be famous, rich! The government was going to be thrilled with his discoveries or so they all thought. Ford was honored about his success but he knew that if someone followed his footsteps, eventually that someone would fall into Bill's evil clutches. He accepted the university title and a 'small favor' from his friends in high places so that Lee could be in New Jersey in some sort of state arrest but declined becoming famous. Instead, Ford requested to be a teacher in one of the most prestigious universities in New York and bought himself and his twin a flat to share.

Stanley didn't understand why had his brother rejected his life dream but he also felt relieved that his brother was back.

El Diablo, his beloved car, had appeared through messenger barely two hours ago and their parents were still mulling over the fact that he was going back to Jersey and going to live with Ford for the rest of his twenty years sentence. Shermie just shrugged. He was happy to have his brothers back. And all he had to do was wait one more week. Stanley had other things in mind. He had to find himself a job and keep his plans of getting his brother's journals back from that jerk on hold until he had paid his debt with society.

Hu? The wind was picking up against the windows. A storm was falling over Washington and maybe all over the East Coast. The future was looking better now but they were still over the flames.

"Lee?" a whisper was heard.

"Get some sleep, Sixer. I'll be snoozing too in a while"

"I can wait until that happens" the elder twin leaned on his pillow. "Anything bothering you?"

"Uh, no. Nothing at all"

"That was your worst lie by far" they both smiled.

"Why did you decide to stay? It's not like I'm not happy, mind you, but… Why throw away your future? Your dreams? I don't get it"

"Two reasons" Ford sadly closed his eyes. "First, if I kept on going, I would have started the destruction of all the things I love. I was tricked, Stan. My Muse, the one I once called friend, is a demon who only desires to put this dimension under his rule"

"Some 'friend' he turned out to be. And number two?"

"You"

"Me?"

"I'm terrible big brother, Lee. I made terrible mistakes with you"

"And I said that so did I. We forgave each other and yadda, yadda, yadda. Why…"

"Because I want to make amends with you, Lee. I believe in you. Fame and money are nothing if they tear us apart again. I made a choice and decided that I wanted a life that was mine but one where I had you beside me"

"I haven't got a job, Ford"

"We'll find one. Not in Pa's shop but somewhere you belong. I'm sure there's something for someone with your skills"

"You know that one day we'll have to go back, right? We can't just walk away from that town leaving things like that"

"I know and I'm scared of that thought. But you're right. We both deserve to know and put things right. And that is why I want you nearby, Ley. So that we can go and face whatever" they both went quiet.

"High six?" their brotherly signature was finally back.

"High six" their hands met and they both smiled. A while later, they were both asleep but they knew that if they were together, nothing could overcome them.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Just noticed all the similarities between the Monkey Island saga and Gravity Falls. I'm quite freaked out, lads! Monkey Island is my childhood game; I used to play it with my older brother, and it is my favorite one in the whole wide world. Perhaps Mr. Hirsch is also a fan (I know Disney owns the company but still) and added a few things that tie with that wonderful saga: Stan, the con salesman, the hermit Herman Toothrot who resembles McGucket, the demon villain, Big Whoop as the gate to Heck just like Ford's portal and so and so forth. I just got to love GF a lot more and I'll use this in my story. Cheers!

* * *

 **4\. Only Eye**

Twenty years went by. Hard and filled with plans, two decades that only increased the need of the twins to return to Gravity Falls and because of that; they both looked for ways into the valley. Stanford became a teacher in the New York University Tandon School of Engineering and in his spare time, kept an eye on anomalies around the world. His paperwork started a new branch of paranormal science. It was popular for the first ten years but then, it went underground again. No matter. Stanford was happy to have his brother nearby. Stanley and he moved to an apartment near the beach and the boat that the elder twin took every morning to go to work. Lee opened a small antique shop with the many strange objects Ford had gotten along the years. The pawn shop of their parents kept on working until Ma and Pa died of old age. The building was sold to put a bank.

But when someone dies, someone arrives. Shermie got married and had a son. He was happy to have both of his brothers attending the wedding and and the birth before he moved to the West Coast to work in San Francisco as a computer engineer. His dream of becoming an Alcatraz ranger never came true but he did frequent visits to the island, writing to Ford about all the rumors and paranormal chatter about the old prison. Years later, the Pines family grew a little bit more with the arrival of a pair of two new twins, Sherman's grandkids. Both Stanley and Stanford went to meet the little 'gremlins'. Lee was happy to see that the family tradition kept on going and in just seconds, he was in love with the baby girl named Mabel, but his elder brother was interested in something else. The smallest of the babies, a boy born five minutes after his sister, had a curious birthmark on his forehead. It resembled one of his favorite constellations and that got him worried. What was to become of the little man? What if Bill noticed and used him for his plans?

"He's so tiny, isn't he?" his nephew sat near the scientist and let his son grabbed his thumb in search for protection. "I'm sure he´ll be smart"

"So am I. Have you asked the doctors about…?"

"Yes, they say it's not important. He did have me worried though. Almost strangled with the cord but here he is, right, Mason?"

"It's not easy to be different"

"I know. Papa told me about, well, you know" he stared at the six fingered hand.

"At least Mason can wear a hat and that's it"

"Yeah. How's work?"

"Good. On September, I'll be in charge of four classes. Lee is finally able to leave New Jersey thanks to my research for the government and his good behavior"

"Papa said that you were planning on visiting Oregon again"

"We'll see. For now, all I want is to see this two grow up into fine Pines"

"You got it, Uncle" they both smiled. Mabel started to cry because the nurse had taken her away from her new favorite parent so her father had to leave Mason with Ford. The scientist wasn't sure of how to take care of a baby but it seemed to be doing fine in his arms until he let out a small whimper.

"Chsssssssshhht. It's ok, it's all right. I got you, little fella" he slowly spoke with the boy in his arms and his voice seemed to calm him down. "No one will ever do you harm, I promise" one of the baby's hand grasped the sixth finger and Mason smiled. "You are better than any insult. You will go places where no one has ever been. And if you get scared, I'll be right behind you, my son" the man gently pressed the baby against his chest and the boy leaned his head against the red sweater. Mason seemed to have found somewhere or better someone who made him feel at peace so he felt asleep. Ford did not spoke but smiled.

"Well, what do you know" Lee teased him and his twin chided him to be quiet. "Ok, ok. Sorry. He's pretty small, hu?"

"Yes, he is" Ford's face went sad. "I don't want to involve them in this mess, Ley. I don't want to"

"Hey, relax. They're just kids"

"Exactly. I would hate myself if something happened to them but they are going to be caught up, I know it"

"How?"

"…" Stanford showed him the birthmark. "He's like me, Stan"

"Those dots don't prove a thing"

"Unfortunately, they do. I can't do this, Lee. I can't"

"Hush, hey! Relax. They're kids. Maybe we can do this without putting them on the line"

"I hope so" Ford sat down and looked at the small boy. "You will be different. Sometimes you will feel like an outcast. But you will never be alone. We have been put together in this world for a reason and together, we will find out which one it is. The strength that I don't have shall be yours from now on and the wisdom I lack I give it to you as your way in this world"

"…" Mason grabbed the soft fabric and let out a soft moan of contentment.

"Someone's made a new friend" Sherman's son smiled. "I'm sure that when he grows up, you two will be birds of a feather"

"I only hope he gets to be more sensible than me"

"I'll see to that"

"Thanks, Alex" a while later and after a long talk with Shermie, the elder twins head for the motel. Ford was happy to have met the children when he noticed a hooded figure standing near their room. Lee frowned, ready to take action but his brother stopped him. "I'll handle this"

"If that lackey of that scum weasel touches one single hair of yers, I'm gonna…"

"I'll be careful. Just stay close" he walked to the stranger. The hood had a painted eye crossed out. That symbol jogged an unpleasant memory. Gravity Falls, the strange men who kept on stalling him, Fiddleford. Ford's head hurt but he kept on walking. "What do you want?"

"The Master sends you regards and congratulates you about your new family"

"That's nice of him, although I don't know how he knew that. And you haven't answer my question"

"The Master sent me with a message for you, Stanford Filbrick Pines. He says that he knows you'll come back to Gravity Falls sooner or later but it doesn't have to end up the hard way"

"I don't see you people putting the red mat for us"

"Master said that you could come back to the town if you signed a truce with us"

"A truce? A TRUCE?! He kicked us out both, erased our memories, exiled us and now he wants a truce after 20 years?! Go tell him that I won't sign anything that comes from such a back-stabbing person"

"…" the stranger did not seem affected by his assault. In fact, he giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You are" the stranger pulled off his hood. It was Fiddleford himself. Stanford clenched his teeth hard along with his fists. "Now, now. There's no need for that. I heard about the little ones through my own methods and I knew you would come to greet them. But I'm not here to argue with you" the computer nerd had gotten older but something was off about him.

"Oh, really?" Ford could tell his brother was barely holding back. "What do you want?"

"I want you"

"What?" the scientist blinked. "Why? You…"

"Yes, yes, I know. But the truth is that I need you, Stanford Pines. It is for a good cause. No one will harm any of you or try to erase your memories"

"Again, why?"

"Because you will soon need my help, Sixer"

"I don't need you, Fids. You betrayed me"

"I did what I had to and right now, I have to keep you two safe"

"Safe?"

"Yes, safe"

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"By putting you two where I can keep you under surveillance" Fiddleford thumped his colleague's forehead and Ford felt a sudden throbbing between his eyes, like a blade getting stocked in his brain. "It's happening, old friend. You know it. You can hide it as much as you want from your brother. I know you are in pain, big pain. You will need me when it shows"

"Never" Stanford felt his whole world going black.

"Suit yourself. If you don't come, things will happen to those kids"

"No. No, no, no! I won't let you!" he tried to stay awake.

"It's not me who wants to harm them, Sixer. But if you don't sign, he will have your whole family!" Fiddleford walked away. "You have a year to decide"

"NO! Fids wait!" Ford passed out and his twin ran to his aid. They spent the night in hospital but the doctors found nothing. Two days later, they were back in New York and the incident was forgotten. Almost a year went by and their plans to go to Gravity Falls began to unfold as summer drew near. Stanley had convinced the town's hall to open the old shack as a business for tourism and his twin would be giving classes in a city nearby. Their preparations were completed on the final day of the term. Ford was giving his goodbyes to his students. He was sad to leave but he had little choice. "I know this is hard for the lot of you but you have been my finest learners. I'll miss you all" a loud applause followed and Stanford smiled. He was ready to go pick up his things when the same pain between the eyes hit him hard. In the last four years, it had appeared in the most unpredictable and unfortunate of times but it had never hurt so much. It was if his skull was getting broken from the inside and his brain was trying to escape his head. He gasped in pain and tried to concentrate but he finally passed out. The students ran to his aid and called an ambulance. Stanley was called in and they met in a hospital room. Doctors weren't sure of what had happened but cancer and tumors had been eliminated as a possible cause. Lee then noticed a strange gash on his brother's forehead. "Please don't touch it" whispered Ford.

"What is it?"

"The reason why Fiddleford wants me back"

"Yeah, right"

"I mean it, Lee"

"Ok, ok. How long has it been there? I never saw it before"

"Two years. Four with these splitting headaches"

"WHAT? Are you telllin'me, Pointdexter, that you've been having these fits and you didn't tell me?"

"I thought they would pass eventually"

"Stanford, ugh… What do we do now?" this wasn't a good moment to start another big argument.

"I dunno, Lee. I dunno" Ford sighed and the phone began to rang. "Yes?"

"Stanford Pines?" said a mechanical voice.

"Yes, that's me. What do you want?"

"The Master asks if you are ready to sign the truce"

"I'm not going to sign anything!" Ford shouted and he immediately felt a pang in his brain. Lee turned on the speaker to hear "I won't!"

"If you don't, Master will have to put you away"

"What do you mean?" the scientist sat straight.

"You will only get worse, Dr. Pines. Those headaches are just the beginning of your changes. If people notice, you will end up in a lab as a guinea pig for the same ones you trained"

"No, please…"

"Hey, that's my brother you're talking to, bucko! What changes do you mean?" Lee intervened.

"Your twin is transforming, Mr. Pines. His contact with the other dimensions is affecting his nature and mind. He needs help from someone who knows this illness or else, he can become a mindless monster"

"HEY!" they had hung up. "Come back, you filthy cowards!"

"It's ok, Lee"

"No, it's not ok. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was just trying to keep you safe"

"But I'm not under the weather, Ford, you are. And if we don't do something pronto, you…"

"I'm not scared, Lee. I don't care what happens to me"

"But I do!"

"I need you to finish our plans. If I don't make it, you will"

"I can't do this alone! I need you!"

"I'll be right here, Lee" he passed away from the pain and into his brother's arms.

"Ford? FORD?!" Stanley panicked. "Nurse! NURSE! Somebody, please! Do something!" he screamed but when the door opened, it wasn't a doctor. It was Fiddleford. "I'm gonna kill you, you nerd! You hurt my brother!"

"I did nothing of that sort. He's just unconscious"

"He's not feeling all right! Fix him or I'll fix your face!"

"…" Fids rolled his eyes and felt Ford's heart. There was a pulse. He was alive but something was going on inside him. "I need to take him with me"

"Are you nuts? He said he wasn't doing business with you!"

"I know but his condition is worsening. If we don't do something, he will never be himself again and you don't want to see the results. I´ll take good care of him, I swear"

"No…"

"No one will try to erase his mind or hurt him"

"And you will tell me what is going on with my brother or I'll swear I'll…"

"I'll call you every few days. We have to hurry now"

"How can I trust you? You betrayed him once"

"Observe" Fiddleford gently touched the gash on the forehead, putting his fingers on both sides of the injury. When he separated them, Lee was horrified. There was a yellow cat-like pupil growing in his brother's forehead. Ford moaned in pain. "I can control these changes and look for a cure. But it will take time"

"It's the work of that thing, right? That demon"

"Yes. But we can still save Ford if you let me"

"Ok, do your thing. But if something happens to my brother, I'll kick the lights out of you, pal!"

"Deal" they shook hands. Twenty minutes later, Ford was in an ambulance on his way to Gravity Falls while Stanley stood behind. He knew that something was not right but he had no proof. All he could do now is follow the plan.


End file.
